bahagia itu sederhana
by chindleion
Summary: –sebuah kebahagiaan bisa didapat dari suatu hal yang kecil, dan kebahagiaan itu timbul dari sesuatu yang sederhana.


**Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

 **bahagia itu sederhana ©** chindleion

warning; drabble, deskripsi pendek, kurang greget, ooc, setting gak jelas, eyd 404, dan segala kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini.

* * *

–sebuah kebahagiaan bisa didapat dari suatu hal yang kecil, dan kebahagiaan itu timbul dari sesuatu yang sederhana.

* * *

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Bisa mengalahkan Asano Gakushuu dan mendapat peringkat satu saja sudah merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Akabane Karma.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Mengetahui kondisi ibunya yang membaik dan melihat secercah senyum tulus dari adik-adiknya membuat beban berat seorang Isogai Yuuma seakan menguap dari punggungnya.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Bermain dengan kamera kesayangan dan berhasil mendapat foto terlarang dari hasil jerih payahnya merupakan sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan untuk Okajima Taiga.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Menjadi seorang atlit dan lebih unggul soal kelenturan tubuh dari teman-temannya sudah cukup bagi Okano Hinata untuk membangkitkan semangatnya.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Mengetahui ramuan-ramuan yang ia ciptakan dengan sepenuh hati akhirnya berhasil tercipta dan karena itulah manik lavender Okuda Manami tampak berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Bisa dianggap seorang wanita dan berhenti mendapat surat cinta dari seorang perempuan membuat Kataoka Megu bernafas lega.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Berhasil menjadi aktris remaja dan mendukung teman-temannya dengan kemampuan aktingnya membuat senyum Kayano Kaede mengembang.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Tetap menjadi grandmaster di setiap game yang ia mainkan tanpa menggunakan _cheat_ sekaligus mengalahkan makhluk yang dinamakan _cheater_ merupakan suatu kebanggan tersendiri bagi Kanzaki Yukiko.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Tidak diolok-olok dengan sebutan 'Justice' serta kemampuan larinya meningkat dan hanya mendengarnya saja sudah membuat seorang Kimura Masayoshi tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Menemukan spesies baru dan berteman dengan semua makhluk hidup membuat seorang Kurahashi Hinaho merasa berada di dunia lain.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Bisa mengajari murid-muridnya dengan baik dan menjadi guru seperti Koro- _sensei_ merupakan suatu pencapaian yang bagus bagi Shiota Nagisa.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Menghasilkan karya artistik yang apik dan mendapat apresiasi dari orang lain membuat Sugaya Sousuke menyunggingkan senyum puasnya.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Melempar serta memukul bola bisbol dengan kencang dan membuat timnya menang di kejuaraan nasional adalah sebuah pencapaian bagi Sugino Tomohito.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Bisa _ngidol_ di kamarnya dengan Ritsu tanpa sepengetahuan keluarganya membuat Takebayashi Koutarou menggila.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Menembak dengan jarak 2000 m dan berhasil mengenai target dengan akurat membuat seorang Chiba Ryuunosuke mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi seraya poninya sedikit berkibar.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Tidak dibodoh-bodohi karena ia tahu bahwa ia sudah bodoh dan mempunyai teman-teman yang setia adalah sesuatu yang patut disyukuri bagi Terasaka Ryouma.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Tetap menjadi gadis yang ceria dan tidak memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya kepada orang lain merupakan suatu hal yang Nakamura Rio banggakan.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Di kelilingi oleh buku-buku cetak dan bisa membacanya setiap hari adalah sumber kebahagiaan seorang Hazama Kirara.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Melihat hewan mungil berbulu yang dinamakan kucing dan bermain bersama mereka di toko hewan membuat Hayami Rinka serasa berada di surga.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Memasak makanan kesukaan keluarganya dan mendapat pujian dari ibunya bisa membuat seorang Hara Sumire merasa sudah layak menjadi seorang ibu.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Bisa memecahkan suatu misteri yang ia baca di _manga_ nya sebelum pengarangnya membuat chapter selanjutnya membuat seorang Fuwa Yuzuki merasa seperti seorang detektif hebat.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Tidak ketahuan berselingkuh dan bisa memacari semua wanita di gedung utama membuat Maehara Hiroto mendapat predikat _playboy_ Kunugigaoka.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Membuat sebuah film layar lebar dan mendapat respon positif dari penonton mengakibatkan seorang Mimura Kouki mati-matian menahan air mata haru ditemani sehelai tissu yang ia remas saking bahagianya.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Melihat pengunjung kedainya yang membludak dan menangkap wajah bahagia dari pelanggan yang selesai memakan ramennya disertai senyum puas membuat Muramatsu Takuya bersemangat menjalani kedainya.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Bisa menguasai kemampuan bernegosiasi dan membaur di masyarakat membuat pekerjaan Yada Touka menjadi sedikit lebih ringan.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Melepaskan beban sejenak dengan kecepatan di balapan sirkuit dengan motor di modifikasi sedemikian rupa hingga menurutnya keren ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi Yoshida Taisei saat mengendarainya.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Terus terhubung dan bisa membantu yang lainnya membuat Ritsu tidak mati kebosanan dan bisa mengembangkan dirinya sampai tahap tertinggi dengan memanfaatkan internet.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Melihat pabrik ayahnya kembali ke sedia kala dan mulai mengembangkannya bersama adalah impian Horibe Itona agar tidak mengalami kegagalan seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Bisa membuat Karasuma Tadaomi melihatnya dan sedikit bersimpati padanya adalah hal yang harus Irina Jelavic rekam dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Menjadi orang yang lebih berekspresi dan dikelilingi oleh pancaran kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Karasuma Tadaomi rasakan saat ia menjadi seorang satuan unit elit tentara militer.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Melihat murid didikannya berkembang dan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya serta menjadi seseorang dibalik keberhasilan mereka adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Koro- _sensei_.

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n;** saya iseng-iseng bikin ginian, dan saya tahu ini pendek. dan maaf kalau ceritanya kurang ngena dan terkesan gak jelas, namanya juga iseng-iseng :'D /nangis

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
